rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Valt
The Basics *'Name:' Valt *'Age:' 24 *'Occupation:' fetch hunter History Valt was always an inquisitive young girl, sticking her nose into places it didn't belong and only occasionally being punished for her curiosity. She spent her early years devouring every scrap of interesting material that lay in her suburban home, then moved to the surrounding lawn - a small forest ay behind her house, a child's haven. She would spend hours a day there, exploring every nook and cranny, toting her favorite books there to curl up in a soft spot and read. But her favorite thing to do in the forest was to sit on a convenient stump and imagine - to create stories of the things that lurked just beyond the edges of her sight. One night, when she was but four years old, she stayed out late at night, staring up at the sky turning from blue to purple to black above the trees. As she watched, softly glowing lights appeared in the branches, then bobbed their way down to the ground to swirl around her. She laughed and clapped, waving her small hands towards the lights, which danced enticingly away. What else could a curious girl do but follow? The lights led Valt through twists and turns, around tree trunks, beneath fallen branches. The path went on far longer than the size of the forest could logically allow... and Valt didn't realize she was lost until the lights vanished and she was left alone in the dark, surrounded by strange noises and towering plants. Luckily, a tall, ephemeral figure with white-blonde hair and kind, if distant blue eyes was there to scoop her up into his strong arms... When she next knew wakefulness, she was laid out on a table in the largest room she'd ever seen. The walls and ceiling were too far away for her to see, and in every direction lay bookshelves that stretched as far as the eye could see, stuffed with books old and new, decaying and pristine. But shadows also lurked between the stacks, with cold hands and colder eyes, waiting for just such a morsel to stray close. And there was no exit in sight. Personality Valt is, to put it mildly, introverted. Her capture at an early age and captivity until her mid-twenties in the dangerous library of her Keeper has hamstrung her in the interpersonal relations department. She's far more likely to wander off during a conversation to find something that interests her more than to actually follow the topic through to its end. She does, however, take immense joy in all sorts of knowledge, from book to street, and may even become violent in pursuit of such things. Appearance Mask Valt's mask has pale skin and thin, lank chin-length black hair, with bangs that end only a few centimeters above her too-large black eyes. She's very slim, with sloping shoulders and long fingers and toes. Even in her mask, she's a fairly tall girl. Mien In reality, Valt looks... stretched. She's even taller than in her mask, but stands a bit hunched over. All her appendages are longer than they have any right to be, her large head perched on a slim, elongated neck. Her skin is so pale as to almost be transparent, blue veins showing through. Her eyes are totally black, large and almond-shaped to match the size of her head. Just beneath is her nose, turned up slightly, with flared nostrils, and under that is her too-wide, thin-lipped mouth. Her ears come to delicate points, emerging slightly from hair that looks nearly the same as in her mask. Her fingers are even more lengthy, though, and have no fingernails to speak of, instead being stained an inky black almost past the knuckle. Her thin limbs have an almost sinister strength about them. Clothing Since her escape, Valt has changed out her old rags for fresh clothes. Now she wears a dark grey robe that buttons up the front through the magic of button loops. Her bare pale feet poke out from the floor-brushing hem. The hood of the robe is typically pulled up, but her scraggly hair sticks out every which way in between her head and the hood. A pair of pince-nez far too small for her eyes cling precariously to her nose. Attributes Physical (Secondary) *'Strength:' ••• *'Dexterity:' •• *'Stamina:' •• Mental (Primary) *'Intelligence:' •••• *'Wits:' •• *'Resolve:' •• Social (Tertiary) *'Presence:' •• *'Manipulation:' • *'Composure:' ••• Skills Mental (Primary) *'Academics:' ••••• *'Computer:' *'Crafts:' • *'Investigation:' • *'Medicine:' *'Occult:' ••• *'Politics:' *'Science:' Physical (Secondary) *'Athletics:' ••• *'Brawl:' ••• *'Drive:' *'Firearms:' *'Larceny:' *'Stealth:' *'Survival:'(•) *'Weaponry:' • Social (Tertiary) *'Animal Ken:' *'Empathy:' *'Expression:' •• *'Intimidation:' •• *'Persuasion:' *'Socialize:' *'Streetwise:' *'Subterfuge:' Specialties *'Occult' (Hedge creatures) *'Survival' (Hedge navigation) *'Brawl' (animals) *'Brawl' (fetches) Advantages and Derived Values *'Defense:' 2 *'Health:' 7 *'Initiative:' 5 *'Clarity:' 7 *'Speed:' 11 *'Willpower:' 5 *'Virtue:' Prudence *'Vice:' Sloth Merits *'Dual Kith' •• *'Boxing' •••(••) *'Fleet of Foot' • *'Spring Mantle' ••• Flaw *'Behavior Blind' Changeling Template *'Seeming:' Darkling *'Kith:' Antiquarian/Palewraith *'Court:' Spring *'Blessings:' Glamour to increase Wits, Subterfuge, Stealth pools; 9-again on Stealth pools *'Curse:' -1 to Contracts in day, -2 if sun is visible *'Wyrd:' 2 *'Glamour:' 11/2 *'Ability:' 9-again on Investigation and Academics, may spend one point of Glamour for Encyclopedic Knowledge on one question, may spend one Glamour to gain one point of Defense (applicable against firearms) when in sufficient darkness. Contracts *'Eternal Spring' • *'Darkness' ••• *'Shade and Spirit' • *'Smoke' • **'The Wrong Foot': leaves puddles of ink *'Fleeting Spring' • Pledges Motley Pledge: * Duration: Year and a day. (+3) * Task: Alliance, greater. (-3) * Boon: Adroitness (+1 Survival) Medial Blessing (+2 Boxing) * Sanction: '' Poisoning of Boons, Greater (-3) '''Pledge with Alice:' * Duration: Year and a day. (+3) * Task: Endeavor (-2 Valt does a favor for Alice, to be collected later.) * Boon: Favor (+1 Alice gives Valt information on fixing her fetch.) * Sanction: '' Curse, Medial (-2) '''Pledge with her shadow:' * Duration: Season. (+2) * Task: Endeavor (-2 Valt knocks out power to the entire city for a day.) * Boon: Favor (+3 Valt's shadow repairs and merges with her fetch.) * Sanction: Pishogue, Greater (-3 Touch of Paralyzing Shudder) Bookkeeping Experience Point Expenditure Category:O Frabjous Day